


Prankster Through and Through

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [75]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Prompt:  “Why are you looking at me like that…?”Character: Fred WeasleyWarning: N/A





	Prankster Through and Through

“Why are you looking at me like that…?”  You furrow your brow at Fred, he’s watching you with a very familiar smirk on his lips and you’re not particularly happy about it. He’s a prankster through and through after all and despite having dated him for 3 years you are still not exempt from his pranks. 

“Can’t a man look at his dearest most lovely love?” He bates his eyelashes in the most over the top way you. 

“Not when the look suggests he’s up to something, Fred.”

“I’m not up to anything...or rather, nothing that concerns you.” You doubt that very much, whenever Fred or George are up to something it usually concerns you in some way shape or form, even if not directly so. 

“You promise i’m not going to go in the shower and my hair change colour? Or get colour changing spots? Or turn into a canary?”

“I promise.”

You should have known that he’d find a loophole in what you’d asked. Should have known that while Fred Weasley may not have changed your hair colour, given you colour changing spots or turned you into a canary, he’d find something else. “Well, you didn’t lie...technically.”

You find it hard to be angry, even though your skin is bright blue rather than its usual hue. Not even a normal shade of blue, it is pure electric blue. Glow in the dark blue. Seriously bright blue.

“I did promise.”

“Why am I dating you again?”

“Because of my very successful joke shop, my stunning good looks and my ability to cook an amazing Sunday roast.”


End file.
